Sheila Stapleton
Sheila Stapleton is a minor character in the Big Nate series. In the early years, she was shown to be sweet, caring, and smart, yet sometimes criticizing the other boys at school. She is known in later years to be the "yes" woman, often being used as a bystander for the joke. Shelia is Francis' girlfriend. She is also a good friend of Jenny, as not only they are both on the cheerleading squad, Sheila comforted Jenny during many of her breakups throughout her life. Her recent appearance show her as a background character. One of her most recent appearances was when she asked Francis to the Sadie Hawkins Dance in 2011. She is also seen going on a double date with Francis, along with Teddy and Paige. It was mentioned once that she takes after-school dance lessons on Wednesdays. Biography Sheila must have been born in 1999 or 2000, as she was in sixth grade at the time of the series. When she was four years old, she attended Honey Hive Academy with Nate and Breckenridge Puffington III, or Bobby. She went to P.S. 38 in middle school. At one point, she came into a romantic relationship with Francis Pope. She once ran for sixth grade treasurer against Nate Wright. She has also ran for president against Francis and Nate and winning. Relationships Francis Pope Sheila Stapleton is Francis' girlfriend. Their relationship seemed to last throughout most of the school year, though it is possible they met in elementary school. Their relationship is such that Francis calls Sheila "Pookie", and Sheila calls Francis "cubby." Sheila is also willing to respect Francis' friends, namely Nate Wright, even though Nate thinks their relationship is annoying to him. According to him, Francis is not himself around Sheila (likely correct). Sheila believes that Francis is more sensitive and sweet than the other boys, claiming to be more like a girl than a boy. Francis proceeds to say that her statement hit a little close to home as he just isn't very "macho" (though Sheila wasn't surprised by this statement), and Francis claims to hide it well. Nate Wright Sheila respects Francis' best friend, Nate Wright, as a person and a friend, despite Nate thinking negatively of her relationship with Francis. Sheila often criticizes Nate for his behavior. At one point, they competed to become the school treasurer. Nate Wright seems to try to use Francis and Sheila to match up Jenny with Nate, but it has never worked. Jenny Jenkins Jenny and Sheila are best friends and are both on the cheerleading squad. They appear to be close, often looking out for one another and talking to each other. Behind the Scenes *While introducing a new girl to her school, she claimed that she personally knew every sixth-grader in her school. *She and Jenny also revealed to Teddy and Nate that the girls in the 6th grade had a ranking system for the boys. *She helped with Teddy declare a "bloodless coup" to Nate. *Since Jenny does horse riding, she probably rides horses too. Although she is a main character in the comics, she makes many cameos in the books yet is almost never mentioned. She makes two cameo appearances. One in Big Nate - In a classroom all by himself, in the picture when Mr. Staples tells all the students to sit down at their desks. Another cameo appearance in Big Nate Lives it Up. Appearances *Comic Strip: September 12, 2010 Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Occasional Characters Category:P.S. 38 students Category:Minor Characters Category:Articles